


The Operation

by TypewriterthePasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterthePasta/pseuds/TypewriterthePasta
Summary: The Operator. A strict, organized being. But how organized is he? Enough to have files on each of the killer's pasts. He watches...and writes.





	1. 1

The killers run.

The killers hide.

They might've had fun.

Some must have died.

They laugh hysterically as they find their way into the forest. No one could ever find them here.

But, I am always here. They will never escape me. I am the eternal being that always watches.

Always watching them.

They suffer in their old lives, to become numb in this one.

They have been mugged, bullied, beaten, raped, and abandoned.

But I won't leave them alone.

Never should they feel.

Never should they mourn.

Never should they smile.

As long as I am there to keep them going.

Killing. Stealing. Destroying like the animals they have become.

And some, will be here to serve me.

Me, as I kill, steal, and destroy.

They are all different. Different features, different personalities, different lives.

But...they all are the same in that I am their leader. I will be the one to keep them alive through the impossible.

And for some, I'll be the one that started it all.

I'll torture them in their lives. Make them look mad to others. Hallucinations. Delusions. I'll force them into a hole until they break and do my biddings.

They'll become weak, and I will be the one to make them strong, only to have them work for me.

For I am the one who always watches them.

I am the one who knows all and keeps it recorded.

I. Am the Operator.


	2. Jeffrey the Killer

Jeffrey Woods.

Like most, he started as a normal boy.

He had a family who loved him, cared for him, protected him.

He was an average student, making B's in school, and getting into trouble only once in a while.

He would've had an average, mundane-though happy- life.

Until I came.

I saw in him potential. Potential to be the living embodiment of fear, of the monsters that lie in all humans.

I changed him into something beautiful.

It wasn't his parents' idea to move, but mine.

I put the idea into their mind, setting off a lovely chain of events.

If it's one thing I saw about Jeff, he was lazy. He didn't like change, so this is just what I did to trigger him.

His somewhat disappointed expression as he helped his mother and brother carry their things into the new home.

His frustration when he was shown his new room.

His embarrassment as his mother accepted the invitation to a young child's birthday party.

The party I would later use in my favor.

All these swirling emotions were what I needed to unleash the other, darker side of Jeffrey.

Or, as I call it:The smiling side.

...

Three young punks.

They would help me.

I sent them in the direction of Jeffrey and his brother, knowing I needn't tell them what to do.

They were bullies already.

I could feel it.

The anger in Jeff's eyes as the boys moved to take their wallet.

I'll admit.

I'm surprised at how quickly the smiling one took over.

Crack!

The snapping of one of the boys' wrists was all I needed to hear.

As I started to teleport away, I knew I wasn't the only one who saw this new side of Jeffrey.

Louis saw it, too.

...

I watched from outside as the scene unfolded.

The animal let out of its cage that was Jeffrey's mind.

The calling of his mother as she screamed for her husband to grab a gun, the disbelief that this was her son.

The parents died soon enough.

The pain in Louis' eyes was clear.

He was a clever child, doing better at school that Jeffrey. But, he was weak.

He didn't fight back, couldn't fight back.

Because he couldn't hurt his brother.

But, was it his brother any longer?

...

Fire.

Blood.

Unblinking eyes.

Bleach.

A large smile.

Dead.

Death.

Murder.

You killed them, Jeffrey.

I didn't mean to!

The, why?

It wasn't me! I-I couldn't control myse-!

Come with me.

What?!

Come, my child, and join me. I will protect you.

But...No! Liu! I have to find Liu.

He is dead.

NO! I wouldn't...I...I couldn't have...

But, you did. You have no one left. Join me.

.......O-Okay.


End file.
